


The Queen's New Pet

by regalbowlofsoup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalbowlofsoup/pseuds/regalbowlofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma Swan's attempts at escaping the Evil Queen's cell fail her she is transported to a different holding cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's New Pet

As Emma's eyes began to adjust to the lighting of the room around her, they seemed to focus on every other item in the dungeon. A wall of whips, a wall of dildos, the edges of the room lined with strange apparatuses to string her up or splay her out for the queen's enjoyment. And that she was. Not after long Emma became aware of her own situation, that she was bound to the back wall of the chamber, arms and legs spread out wide and bound, exposing her naked body to the air. Her nipples couldn't help but stand at attention and with each cool breeze that fluttered around the room, a wetness pooled between her legs until it began to travel down her thigh.

The chamber door slammed open and in walked the queen herself with a look on her face that looked as though she were ready to pounce on the blonde. Stopping just short of her newest pet, Regina smirked to herself to see her arousal traveling down her leg. "You've been causing trouble, dear. Now you have to pay the price. But I am prepared to offer you a deal, Leia." The false name sounded like poison on the queen's tongue. "I can leave you hear to squirm and whine in your discomfort, or I can make it all go away." She whispered the latter half as her eyes roamed the blonde's gorgeous body. Oh she would do nicely. "What do you say?"

"What's the catch?" Emma spat back at her.

"No catch. You would be my pet. Here for my pleasure, and I would make it worth your while." Her words were punctuated by a single finger running up Emma's soaked folds. The queen couldn't help but chuckle at the shiver her actions elicited. "What do you say?"

Emma had never liked the idea of being someone's 'pet.' But she couldn't deny that this was something she'd wanted, with her Regina. She wanted to be with Regina, the one she knew. The mayor. The mother of her son. But this woman, this Evil Queen, she could fill that void. It wasn't as if she was going home any time soon. "Yes. I will be your pet. Your little fuck toy. Use me however you wish."

Regina had to try to hold in a giggle. That was exactly what she wanted to hear. "First things first. What is your name, pet?"

"Leia."

"No!" Regina cleared her throat. "No. I mean your real name."

"Emma." The look on the queen's face softened for a moment before she painted her smirk back on.

"Thank you, pet. You are ever so accommodating." She smirked as she cupped the blonde's wet and aching center, running her fingers over her folds and teased her entrance. "Oh you're quite ready for me, aren't you? Do you like it? Being strung up for anyone to see. For anyone to be able to fuck you as they want?" Emma nodded. "I didn't hear and answer, pet." She punctuated with a slap to her pussy.

"Yes!" She screamed. "I love it! I love being strung up for anyone to see. But I only want you fucking me, my queen." Emma bit her lip at the sensation of fingers soothing her and then suddenly a wave of something spread through her center. "What is that?" She asked as her orgasm hit her full on without any preamble. Her body contorted and squirmed in the sensations as she moaned out for her queen.

"That my dear, is your reward for being such a good girl. But next time, you don't come until I tell you too. Understood?" She asked as she patted her soaked and sensitive folds once more before moving over to her wall of dildos. After expertly attaching one to herself she enchanted it so that she could feel every single sensation. "Sweet, sweet Emma. You are going to make a fine pet, I just know it." She cooed as she pinched and tugged at her nipples roughly.

"Thank you, my queen." The blonde whimpered when she felt the tugging at her overly sensitive nipples. A moan escaped her throat when she felt a tongue laving over the hard buds and she almost thought she'd pass out from the pleasure of that warm tongue and the large fake cock that slid into her center without teasing. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her hips tried to buck against the source of her pleasure.

Regina groaned at the tightness of her pet's pussy. She moaned with pleasure as she began to pump her hips in and out of the girl's wet folds that were just drawing her in, thrust after thrust. "I love how your pussy is so inviting. And so tight around me. It's like it was made for me, wasn't it?" She smirked and her pet could only nod in agreement. They would work on that later, but for now, Regina was too lost in her own pleasure to even consider scolding her. Her thumb came down to rub at clit earnestly with a smirk on her face. "Come for me, pet. I know you want to. Just come for me." She cooed as she thrust into her harder, faster, and deeper.

With a strangled cry the blonde came harder than before around her queen's cock. "That's a good girl." Regina cooed. With a few more thrusts the queen wasn't far behind her and came hard, bucking into her warm pussy to continue the sensation. Pulling out of her with a satisfying pop, Regina pulled the blonde's face in for a searing kiss. "You've proven to be an exceptional pet, my dear. I think I will keep you. Now, look around the room, choose something that you would like to use on me."


End file.
